Different
by Sakuramizuu
Summary: Naruto yang ini berbeda. Apalagi kalau sudah dekat-dekat dengan yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha. /"Kau jangan melihatku begitu, Sasuke." / "Hn,kalau begitu aku akan mempertahankan ini," / SasuNaru! RnR?


**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Different **

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Cerita ini dibuat tidak untuk dikomersialkan.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

.

.

Cuaca hari ini sedang bagus, terlihat dari cerahnya langit dengan warna birunya. Juga matahari yang bersinar terik. Walau begitu, memasuki musim dingin teriknya matahari tidak mengganggu, malah sangat diharapkan.

Dari sebuah gedung berlantai 8, dari sela-sela ventilasi di atas jendela, cahaya-cahaya terbias, masuk lurus ke dalam sebuah ruangan di salah satu dari sekian banyak gedung di sana. Gedung perpustakaan Universitas Konoha. Menyinari sebagian dari rak-rak buku yang tepat satu arah dengan arah matahari di atas sana. Suasana yang diharuskan tenang, menambah kemenarikan pada siapa pun. Tenang, sejuk, dan nyaman. Biasanya akan banyak anak-anak yang datang ke sini. Untuk membaca buku, mengerjakan tugas, numpang internetan, atau sekedar duduk santai melepas lelah akibat tugas yang membuat kepala pening.

Di antara rak-rak buku yang menjulang. Di sudut dalam, dekat jendela, terdapat meja panjang dan beberapa kursi yang memang disediakan khusus untuk para siswa duduk dan membaca. Namun kali ini meja tersebut tidak ramai seperti hari sebelumnya, di sana hanya ada sepasang, dua orang pemuda dengan perbedaan yang mencolok. Duduk. Berdua.

"Dobe, besok jadwalku ke rumahmu," ucap seorang pemuda berambut raven, bernama Sasuke.

Ia bicara tanpa memandang si lawan bicara. Tangannya sibuk memasukkan buku ke dalam tas hitam ranselnya.

"Eh, benarkah? Memang besok hari apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto, ia pun ikut tidak memandang Sasuke, mata dan tangannya sedang fokus pada pekerjaan di mejanya. Ia sedang menulis.

Yang ditanya mendengus keras, "Hn." Jawab Sasuke asal.

Singkat padat dan jelas. Oke, mungkin kali ini tidak terlalu jelas, karena tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari si pirang. Sasuke kembali duduk di kursi dengan tenang sembari memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela. Melihat pemandangan luar.

"Hn itu hari apa, Teme?"

"Hn," gumaman sang Uchiha kembali menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hm?"

"Hn,"

"Huh?"

"Hn,"

"Oke, hn,"

"Hn,"

"Hnn,"

"Hn,"

"Hn!"

"Hn,"

"Hihihi, hn,"

"Hn,"

"Hnnnnn,"

"Hn,"

"Hn,hn,hn,hn,h-.."

Bletak!

"Aduh! Sakit Teme!" Naruto berteriak, tangannya mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang terkena serangan mendadak dari manusia tidak beradab.

"Kenapa memukulku, sih?!" tanya Naruto menuntut, ia kan tidak merasa salah apa-apa. Matanya mendelik, memelototi onyx hitam yang balas menatapnya santai.

"Kau berisik, Dobe." Sasuke menjawab santai. Ia tidak kelihatan merasa bersalah sama sekali sehabis memukul, menggeplak kepala orang bersenjatakan buku yang kebetulan ada didepannya. Terbukti dengan ia kembali fokus pada pemandangan, keadaan di luar sana.

Sebenarnya sih tidak ada apa-apa di luar sana. Tentu saja, mereka sedang berada di lantai tertinggi gedung perpustakaan di Universitas. Tidak ada burung beterbangan, walau Sasuke yakin sebentar lagi akan banyak, tidak ada juga deru suara pesawat terbang, yang terlihat hanya langit biru di ufuk barat sana. Kebetulan arah yang dipandang Sasuke menuju ke arah barat. Dari matanya, Sasuke bisa melihat bahwa matahari semakin turun , sebuah gerak semu dan menandakan kalau hari akan cepat berganti.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat, Dobe," ucap Sasuke. Ia melirik pemuda yang berada tepat di depannya.

Naruto manyun, mendelik sesaat sebelum kembali menulis. Tidak jadi ngambek. Diam-diam Sasuke tersenyum.

"Sebentar lagi,Teme,"

Kali ini Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia memilih untuk menatap intens pemuda pirang. Terkadang Sasuke berpikir, kenapa ia bisa tidak mngerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Juga hari ini. ia dengan mudahnya menuruti apa kata ;perintah, permohonan, apapun itu kata si pirang, untuk menemaninya menyalin tugas di perpustakaan sampai larut sore seperti ini. Padahal, kalau disuruh, apalagi diperintah, terlebih memohon, si Uchiha ini akan tegas menolak. Untuk kasus disuruh ia memilih-milih orang yang berhak untuk menyuruhnya, harus sesuai standarnya tentu saja. Tidak bisa sembarang orang bisa menyuruh seorang Uchiha , pikirnya. Begitupun dengan diperintah. Uchiha gitu, egonya terlalu besar menerima sebuah perintah, apalagi hal yang menurutnya tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia. Sasuke itu cuek. Ingat itu. Dan untuk memohon, kenapa ia juga menolak? Karena ia sudah jengah dengan arti kata satu itu yang selaras dengan harinya. Setiap hari, ada saja yang memohon-mohon padanya, terutama dari kaum hawa. Ternyata dianugrahi wajah setengah dewa tidak selalu membuat bahagia, yang ada mungkin ia akan mati karena menahan kesal menghadapi wanita, satu angkatan, sekelas dan juga satu Universitas yang menembaknya. Sigh.

Padahal sih Sasuke tidak merasa pernah memberi perhatian dengan salah satu wanita-wanita itu. Jadi jangan salahkan ia, jika suatu saat melihatnya meninggalkan wanita dalam keadaan yang tidak terlalu baik, menangis maksudnya.

Tapi saat ini ia tengah bersama dengan seseorang, bukan wanita, tapi seorang pemuda. Kuning, jabrik,iris biru, tiga garis tipis di pipi, jangan lupakan berisiknya. Entah setan mana yang merasukinya tadi, ketika si pirang mendatanginya dengan wajah penuh peluh dan wajah putus asa. Tanpa ba bi bu, si blonde ini menarik tangan Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari toilet dan mengajaknya olahraga. Bukan main basket, atau badminton. Naruto cuma mengajaknya lari, tapi lari yang ini istimewa. Lari pontang panting ke lantai 8 naik tangga! Sasuke tidak bisa protes sedikitpun. Ia terlalu syok, kaget. Disela-sela mereka lari, dengan terputus-putus si blonde menjelaskan tujuannya. Tapi Sasuke yang sudah nyaris sekarat kehabisan napas, hanya mendengar potongan-potongan kata dari Naruto. Uchiha sekarat ? yah maklum,disini ia tidak berperan sebagai ninja seperti di serial yang ia dan pirang tonton. Ia cuma orang biasa, dengan ketampanan luar biasa. Tugas, hukuman, tidur, Iruka sensei adalah potongan kata yang indra pendengarnya bisa dengar.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga terakhir, akhirnya mereka berhasil membuka pintu tanda lantai terakhir berhasil dicapai. Sasuke bersumpah, ia yang dianiaya seperti ini akan membalas dendam pada perbuatan kurang ajar si blonde. Nanti, setelah ia berhasil mengembalikan napasnya dengan normal.

5 menit berlalu dan kini Sasuke sudah siap menyemburkan beribu kata. Dengan tatapan menusuk, ia memandangi si blonde yang sedang tergeletak di atas lantai. Aura gelap menjadi background andalan.

Yang dipandangi merasa, tentu saja. Siapa yang bisa tahan dengan aura pekat seorang Uchiha. Pengecualian untuk cewek-cewek bebal yang setia membuntutinya, padahal Sasuke bukan monyet yang perlu buntut. Naruto yang terduduk menelan ludah, mampus saja, bagaimana ia akan bisa menghadapi takdir selanjutnya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum cerah. Sebuah bola lampu menyala di atas kepalanya.

Sesaat, setengah detik sebelum si raven menumpahkan lahar apinya, Naruto beranjak bangun dan langsung menghambur ke arah Sasuke. Membuat keseimbangan Sasuke goyah dan akhirnya terjatuh, dengan ia tepat di atasnya. Debum keras mengakhiri aksinya. Lagi-lagi Naruto menelan ludah. Ia memeluk leher Sasuke erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan bahu pemuda berambut biru gelap. Ia harus bebas dari kemarahan iblis kali ini.

Sasuke menggeram kesal. 'Naruto, kau..."

'Sasuke maaf,' ucapnya cepat-cepat, memotong perkataan Sasuke.

'Aku dihukum, jadi harus mengerjakan tugas. Kau temani aku, oke?' Naruto menatap dalam mata onyx milik pemuda Uchiha. Tanpa gugup, ia mengeluarkan jurus meminta andalannya. Membuat yang dipandangi ketar ketir, gak tahan.

Aura gelap yang dimiliki Sasuke perlahan menghilang, disapu oleh cerahnya background si pirang. Sasuke memalingkan wajah. Ia harus tegas, pikirnya. Kalau dipandangi begini saja ia kalah, ia tidak layak menjadi seorang Uchiha. Ia kembali menatap si pirang dan baru membuka mulut, mengutarakan protesnya, saat serangan kembali ia dapat.

Naruto menciumnya, dua kali.

Tenang saja, cuma di pipi, kanan dan kiri. Rupanya si pirang sudah membuat rencana memonopoli Sasuke, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa berkutik untuk kali ini. Ia sih santai saja mencium Sasuke, otaknya yang menyuruhnya sebagai jalan agar ia lolos, gak sadar kalau yang dicium panas dingin dibuatnya. Ia akan menciumnya untuk yang ketiga kali , ketika ia sudah ditarik lebih dulu dalam pelukan.

'Sialan kau, Naruto,' dari sela lehernya, Naruto menyeringai.

Dan itulah mengapa mereka berada di sini, di perpustakaaan. Rupanya Naruto dihukum karena tidur di kelas Iruka-sensei. Iruka yang mengedepankan kedisiplinan bagi muridnya, tentu saja tidak terima dengan ada anak yang tertidur dikelasnya, ia tidak sedang mendongeng, please. Maka dengan nama seorang dosen yang baik, ia menghukum si blonde dengan menyuruhnya merangkum materi yang ia sampaikan. Semuanya, tidak boleh ada yang terlewat sedikit pun.

Sasuke menarik napas lelah. Kenapa ia jadi dilibatkan begini.

Suara gurat pena masih saja terdengar, mengisi keheningan. Kini hanya mereka berdua yang berada disini, sudah dari 2 jam lalu Sasuke menunggui Naruto menulis. Dan sekarang hari sudah menjelang malam.

"Kau jangan memandangku begitu, Sasuke."

"Hn, kenapa?"

"Aku jadi risih,"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan mempertahankan ini,"

Naruto mendongak, melotot melihat Sasuke, membuat si raven terkekeh sendiri. Satu hal yang jadi kesenangan ia saat ini, menggoda Dobe-nya. Dobenya? benar. Karena saat ini dan seterusnya Naruto hanya miliknya. Lho,mereka pacaran? Yap, sekali lagi benar. Tapi, belum dapat piring ya, kan belum tiga kali benarnya.

"Yak, akhirnya selesai," Naruto memekik senang, ia menggeliat, merilekskan tangannya yang dipaksa bekerja penuh hari ini. Akhirnya, setelah dua jam non stop berkutat dengan buku, menulis tiga juta kata dikurang akar seribu sembilan ratus tujuh puluh dua dikali tiga kata, ia selesai. Naruto puas, ia jadi tidak punya pr. Dan juga ia harus mengucapkan ucapan terima kasih tulus pada Sasuke, karena bersedia menemaninya.

"Cepat bereskan, Dobe," ucap Sasuke berat. Ia berdiri dan mengambil tasnya.

"Ah iya, baik," Naruto dengan cepat memasukkan buku tugas dan peralatan tulisnya dan menjadikan buku referensi milik perpustakaan dalam satu tumpukan. Detik berikutnya, ia mendongak dan berkata, "Sasuke,"

Sasuke yang sudah setengah jalan menuju pintu keluar menoleh.

"Arigatou," ucap Naruto tulus, ia tersenyum manis. Lalu mulai sibuk kembali dengan acara beres membereskan.

Sasuke tertegun. Ia tersenyum tipis dan dengan pasti berbalik arah, berjalan menuju tempat si blonde. Ia berhenti ketika tepat sampai di sebelah kursi Naruto. Menangkup wajah Naruto dan mendekatkankan wajahnya sendiri. Ia mencium lembut kening Naruto. Membuat Naruto tertegun tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia kemudian mencium pucuk rambut pirang jabrik milik Naruto, tepat di tempat ia memukul. Lama. mengisyaratkan maaf terpendam atas perbuatannya sekaligus menghirup dalam aroma shampo jeruk khas Naruto. Sasuke menatap Naruto sedetik, lalu berbalik, meninggalkan Naruto dalam keterkejutan.

"Aku tunggu di luar," ucapnya pelan.

Naruto yang sadar 5 detik kemudian berjengit. Menatap punggung tegap yang sedang berjalan. Mukanya memerah akibat perbuatan si raven. Cepat-cepat ia bangkit dan berlari menyusul Sasuke , setelah sebelumnya menyimpan buku pinjaman asal-asalan.

"Teme, tunggu!"

.

.

.

1 tahun terakhir bersama Sasuke, Naruto menjadi makhluk yang paling dekat dengannya. Ia tahu seluruh seluk beluk Sasuke, ia tahu kebiasaan kecil dan besar Sasuke. Ia juga yang paling tahu sisi lain dari Sasuke. Sasuke yang ketus, Sasuke yang cuek, Sasuke yang datar, Sasuke yang hanya ber 'hn, hn' sesukanya. Naruto tersenyum sendiri jika mengingat hal itu. Tapi itu Sasuke yang dulu, sekarang.. tidak lagi.

Sasuke yang sekarang beda 180 derajat. Ia bisa berekspresi macam-macam pada Naruto. Bahkan tersenyum lebar, membuat Naruto yang pertama kali melihatnya syok luar biasa. Naruto juga tahu , sejak ia bersama Sasuke, si raven itu pun jadi lebih protektif berlebihan padanya.

Terbukti dengan ditetapkannya waktu tiga hari dalam seminggunya. Rabu, Sabtu dan Minggu adalah jadwal tetap untuk menyambangi rumah-apartemen- kekasihnya itu. Sasuke tidak meminta, ia memerintah. Mutlak. Harus terima. Egois memang. Tapi biar saja. Uchiha tidak suka miliknya dibagi. Ia tidak suka saat si pirangnya lebih dekat lama dengan yang lain. Hanya ia satu-satunya. Harus!

"Untuk menjaga hubungan, biar makin klop," jawab Sasuke saat Naruto bertanya tentang tiga harinya.

Naruto yang dikontrak polos disini hanya manggut-manggut saja, mengiyakan. Ia tidak keberatan. Toh, ia tinggal sendiri. Jadi kalau Sasuke menginap ia jadi tidak kesepian. Polos memang. Tidak mengetahui alasan tersembunyi sang seme.

.

.

.

"Apa sih, Teme," tanya Naruto ketus. Dari tadi ia merasa dipandangi tajam oleh sepasang mata lain dalam kamarnya. Iya , mereka tidur sekamar.

"Hn," seringai mesum tercetak di wajah Sasuke. Ia sedang duduk di tepi kasur. Mata elang onyxnya tidak lepas dari pemandangan menakjubkan seumur hidupnya.

Naruto yang naked, hanya pakai handuk sedang berada tepat didepannya, dalam lingkar jangkaunya. Ini salah satu surga dalam hidup Sasuke. Wajah Naruto memerah, cepat-cepat ia melangkah ke arah seberang ruangan. Mengambil baju dan kembali ke kamar mandi.

Ganti baju di kamar mandi saja!

Lebih aman.

Ingatkan Naruto untuk langsung membawa baju dan memakainya di sana daripada harus bertemu tatap dengan seringaian Sasuke. Sasuke yang ditinggal hanya terkekeh sendiri, geli atas tingkah laku si blonde. Narutonya masih saja tsundere, walau ia sudah lama jadi miliknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali keluar dengan piyama rubah ditubuhnya. Sasuke bangkit, saatnya ia mandi juga.

"Lain kali kau tidak usah pakai baju, Dobe. Aku tidak keberatan," kata Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto.

Naruto terbelalak , lalu dengan refleks melempar handuk yang kebetulan ia pegang.

"TEME!"

Sasuke terkekeh –lagi-, menangkap handuk lemparan kekasihnya. "Terima kasih, Naru. Aku terima handuk cinta darimu," ia pun menutup pintu kamar mandi sebelum menerima lemparan barang lain dari si blonde.

Terkadang Naruto heran dengan sikap Sasuke yang berubah-ubah. Kadang, ia akan bersikap ketus padanya, menjawab seadanya saat ditanya dan tidak peduli keadaan sekitar. Tapi terkadang modenya akan berubah 180 derajat. Sasuke akan sangat perhatian, memperhatikannya dan terkadang menggodanya habis-habisan. Terlebih ketika mode ini sedang on, ia akan mendapatkan sikap tidak senonoh untuknya. Naruto baru tahu kalau Uchiha itu juga sangat mesum.

Sayangnya mode yang terakhir sekarang lebih sering diperlihatkan untuknya. Memeluknya tiba-tiba, menciumnya tanpa biang-bilang. Membuat Naruto menahan diri agar tidak meneriaki si raven, menutupi gugup degup jantungnya yang meningkat. Terlebih jika sedang berdua.

Dan mereka saat ini sedang berdua.

Naruto mengipas-ngipas tubuhnya yang terasa panas mendadak. Dengan pelan ia menaiki kasur sederhananya dan bergelung dalam selimut. Ia memang sudah biasa tidur berdua dengan Sasuke, karena ia juga hanya punya satu kasur, dan Sasuke juga tidak mau suruh tidur di bawah beralaskan kasur kecil. Naruto menerawang. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar dan merenung. Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa sedikit berbeda. Pasalnya jantungnya sekarag lebih susah diatur kalau dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke. Tidak menuruti kata pikirannya untuk tetap tenang.

Naruto masih saja dalam pikirannya, ketika sebuah ruangan terbuka, menampilkan seorang berambut raven yang baru saja selesai dengan kegiatannya. Ia melangkah keluar,lalu menatap gundukan dibalik selimut. Ia tahu itu Naruto. Sasuke menyeringai senang. Kenapa senang? Hanya Ssuke yang tahu.

"Kau sudah tidur, Dobe?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, matanya tertutup erat. Pura-pura tidur. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko seperti kejadian minggu lalu. Minggu gelap menurutnya, saat Sasuke menjadi sangat agresif dan menyentuhnya sana-sini. Mengingat itu membuat ia bergidik. Sasuke yang sekarang benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak. Lebih baik ia menyelamatkan diri dulu.

"Hn, aku tahu kau masih bangun." Naruto menahan napas. Ia mencengkeram erat selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Jangan sampai, jangan sampai ia ketahuan pura-pura.

Tidak ada lagi pertanyaan. Yang ia dengar hanya suara langkah kaki mendekat dan derit ranjang yang berbunyi. Sejenak Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto yang tidak bergeming membelakanginya. Usilnya keluar. Ia ikut berbaring menghadap si blonde. Tangannya bergerak, melingkari pinggang si Uzumaki. Wajahnya mendekat, menghembuskan hangat napas ke tengkuk Naruto. Memberikan sensasi geli bagi Naruto.

Tuh kan, tuh kan. Apa Naruto bilang, Sasuke memang suka cari kesempatan. Ia sudah bergidik sejak tangan dingin si Uchiha merayapi pinggangnya, menariknya dalam pelukan. Ia bisa merasakan punggungnya berdempetan dengan dada bidang Sasuke yang bernapas di sela lehernya,membuat Naruto semakin panik.

"Dobe,"

Sasuke tahu Naruto hanya pura-pura tidur. Ia tahu Naruto masih malu-malu, tsundere mengakui kalau si pirang suka dengan yang ia lakukan. Makanya ia menggodanya, Naruto biasanya tidak tahan dengan tiap sentuhannya. Sasuke cuma ingin Naruto bangun. Kalau begini kan tidak seru. Tidak ada acara elus-elusan dulu, begitu?

Sas, Naruto kan bukan kucing. Jadi gak perlu di elus-elus.

Ha-ah, Sasuke menghela napas. Prihatin dengan dirinya sendiri yang dicuekin begini. Ia megingat-ngingat, selama ini selalu saja ia yang memulai. Semua sentuhan, pelukan, ciuman (ini karena ia tidak bisa menahan diri). Sebenarnya cocok saja, kan dia yang jadi pihak seme, mendominasi. Tapi sedikit banyak, ia berharap Naruto juga ikut ambil andil dalam bertindak, sekaligus menunjukkan pada Sasuke kalau ia juga balik menyukainya.

Ia pun mengalihkan pandangan ke sekitar. Menatap jam yang semakin menunjukkan waktu semakin malam. Lalu beralih ke pendingin ruangan. Sasuke bergidik, baru sadar kalau ia kedinginan. Pasalnya ia hanya mengenakan baju santai tadi, kaos dan celana pendek. Selimut yang harusnya ia pakai pun, sudah di hak milikkan oleh si blonde. Yaiyalah, itukan memang selimut punya Naruto, jadi dipakai sendiri oleh Naruto tidak masalah kan. Sasuke kan cuma numpang.

Tapi tetap saja, kalau begini caranya, ia bisa kedinginan dan tidak akan bisa tidur. Sasuke melirik Naruto yang terlihat nyaman dalam kehangatan. Ia kembali melirik pendingin ruangan, ke tubuh dinginnya lalu ke Naruto. Balik ke pendingin, ke tubuhnya lalu ke Naruto. Balik ke pendingin, ke tubuhnya lalu ke Naruto. Lagi ke pen-

Sudah ah. Ia cape.

Namun dalam heningnya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah lampu imanjiner yang menyala terang di atas kepalanya. Membuatnya menyeringai kecil melihat si blonde.

Sasuke pun membalik tubuh pemuda pirang disampingnya menjadi menghadapnya. Ternyata Naruto sudah beneran tidur. Napasnya berhembus teratur.

Sasuke tersenyum, ia mencium pelan sudut bibir Naruto lalu membenarkan selimutnya. Detik berikutnya ia memejamkan mata, ikut terlelap menyusul si pirang.

Misi dimulai.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sabtu malam, Sasuke dan Naruto baru saja pulang dari kegiatan berdua. Makan malam berdua, Sasuke kan malam ini numpang lagi, jadi sekalian Naruto minta traktir. Seperti de javu, kejadian malam kemarin terulang. Sasuke yang duduk santai, dan Naruto yang sedang membersihkan badan.

Di luar sedang hujan, terdengar deras dari dalam. Sasuke santai saja. Kali ini ia lebih tanggap. Ia sudah membawa baju yang lebih layak dalam cuaca seperti ini. Baju dan celana panjang. Yakin deh, setidaknya ia tidak akan kedinginan seperti kemarin.

Ia beranjak , ke arah jendela dan melihat ke luar. Hujan semakin deras, airnya merembes ke sela-sela jendela. Ia pun berbalik, mengarahkan pandangan secara menyeluruh pada kamar Naruto. Tatapannya terhenti pada sebuah benda di meja samping kasur. Ia mendekat dan mengambilnya. Oh, ternyata sebuah remote. Remote pendingin.

Sasuke mengarahkan remote pada pendingin dan memencet-mencetnya. Angka-angka disana berubah, mengikuti perintah si raven. Naik- turun. Terus, sampai akhirnya berhenti. Seperti derasnya air yang mengalir di luar sana, sebuah pikiran tiba-tiba lewat dalam pikiran sang Uchiha. Ia menelengkan kepala, tangannya sibuk membolak balik remote. Sebuah seringai mengikutinya kemudian.

Cepat, ia berjalan dan membuka lemari pakaian Naruto , mengacak-ngacak sebentar dan akhirnya menutup pintu lemari.

"Kau pakai ini," kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan sepasang pakaian pada Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Cepat,"

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Teme,"

"Kau mau kucium?"

Blam!

Pintu tertutup keras, dan Sasuke menyeringai puas.

.

.

.

Naruto kembali naik ke ranjang duluan. Sama seperti kemarin, ia tidur menghadap tembok, membelakangi Sasuke nantinya. Ia akan pura-pura tidur duluan lagi, persis seperti kemarin. Karena buktinya ia kemarin tidak dinistakan oleh Sasuke. Sedikit pun. Ia bangga sendiri akan idenya.

Kembali ia merasakan ranjangnya berderit. Posisi di sebelahnya sudah terisi. Naruto bersiap-siap dengan kejadian yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan mental. Jadi ia yakin kali ini akan kuat.

Hening. Tidak ada pergerakan sedikit pun. Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. Tumben sekali. Tidak biasanya Sasuke seperti ini. Tidak ada rangkulan, tidak ada bisik bisik geli, tidak ada pelukan. Naruto hanya merasakan ketenangan di sebelahnya.

Ia merasa kecewa.

Eh, tidak-tidak. Ia tidak merasa kecewa sama sekali. Bagus malah, ia jadi tidak perlu berdebar-debar lagi. Tapiii...

Tanpa sadar Naruto bergerak-gerak gelisah. Membuat ranjang bergerak-gerak. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Beberapa menit kedepan hanya diisi dengan gerakan dari si pirang. Karena lelah, dan sebuah dugaan kalau Sasuke sudah tidur, Naruto menghela napas. Bukannya ia berharap akan digrepe-grepe oleh si raven, tapi beberapa hari ini tubuhnya terbiasa dengan kehangatan yang Sasuke berikan. Kalau sendiri , ia tidak masalah. Tapi sekarang kan ada Sasuke. ia jadi berharap sedikit kalau Sasuke minimal memeluknya, seperti sebelumnya.

Nihil.

Naruto akhirnya berani berbalik. Ia melihat ternyata Sasuke sudah tidur duluan, dengan lengan yang menutupi matanya. Ia membuka tutup mulutnya, tapi tidak ada yang keluar. Ia baru saja akan mendekat dan mngulurkan tangannya, tapi niatnya terhenti.

Ia kembali ke posisinya semula, membelakangi Sasuke. Ia kalut menentukan sikap, sampai kantuk menghampiri. Perlahan namun pasti, kelopak matanya menutup.

Sasuke yang hanya tidur-tidur ayam membuka mata. Ia menghela napas. Ternyata aksinya untuk pura-pura tidur tidak berhasil membuat si blonde menunjukkan aksinya. Tapi ia tidak menyerah, dengan pelan ia tarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Naruto. Lalu ia berbaring dengan tenang, menunggu waktu.

3 menit..

5 menit..

Sasuke melihat Naruto yang diam saja. Kasurnya semakin bergoyang seiring dengan gerakan si pirang yang terlihat tidak tenang dalam tidurnya.

"Naruto, kenapa?" akhirnya Sasuke buka suara. Ia membalik tubu Naruto ke arahnya.

Naruto yang di ambang sadar hanya menggumam , membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya merasa gemas ingin mencium. Tapi ia menahan diri.

"Di-dingin," gumam Naruto pelan.

"Hn?"

"Dingin."

Tangan Naruto menggapai-gapai, mencari selimut miliknya. Tidak ketemu. Ia kembali bergerak, kali ini diikuti kepalanya yang menggesek-gesek bantal. Ia hanya mencari kehangatan. Naruto semakin gencar menggeser tubuhnya, matanya terbuka sedikit. Sampai ia berhenti pada satu titik ketika tangannya merasakan sebuah aura hangat. Ia bergerak reflek, sesuai insting. Mendekatkan seluruh tubuhnya pada sang objek kehangatan.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Membiarkan tubuhnya dikuasai oleh pemuda lainnya. Yang jelas ia merasa senang, juga ada sensasi menggelitik di area perutnya. Ia membiarkan Naruto bergerak di sampingnya, seperti kemauannya. Ia membiarkan si pirang menggesek-gesekkan wajah pada dadanya. Juga saat tangan Naruto yang melingkar pada pinggangnya, memeluknya erat.

Naruto merasakan kehangatan. Sama seperti malam sebelumnya. Saat seorang Teme menginap dan tidur dengannya. Ia merasakan hangat yang sama saat ini, saat ia memeluk sesuatu yang terasa hangat dan.. wangi. Ia tidak ingat kapan ia mencuci sampai bantal gulingnya sewangi ini. Naruto tidak peduli. Ia hanya sedang kedinginan dan butuh kehangatan.

Naruto masih saja mencari posisi yang nyaman,. Tidak sadar kalau ia sudah berada dalam pelukan Sasuke. ia makin membenamkan wajahnya pada tubuh Sasuke. bergelung layaknya anak kucing pada induknya.

Khukhukhu, Sasuke tertawa dalam hati. Akhirnya ia dapat pelukan dari Narutonya –walau si objek tidak sadar dengan yang dilakukannya-. Ia tetap merasa senang.

Ia mempererat pelukan pada pinggang Naruto, menariknya dalam tidak ada jarak sedikitpun. Setelah membenarkan selimut, ia mengecup rambut pirang Naruto dan berbaring dengan tenang dengan Naruto di pelukannya. Naruto sudah tidak rewel lagi, terlihat nyaman dengan perlakuan si raven.

Sasuke pun menyusul si pirang dalam kebahagiaan. Tentu, ia dapat kehangatan, ia dapat pelukan, ia dapat modusnya.

Semuanya _complete._

Jarum jam medengarkan detaknya. Malam makin larut. Dan deru suara pendingin ruangan terdengar pelan. Dari atas sana, ia setia menunaikan tugasnya sebagai sebuah alat untuk manusia. Udara dingin gencar keluar darinya, karena begitulah ia disetel hari itu. Mengeluarkan kekuatan maksimal dalam bekerja, setelah seorang pemuda bermata kelam menyetelnya beberapa saat lalu.

Angka di sebuah pendingin ruangan menunjukkan batas minimum yang dipunya.

FIN.

Tadinya mau buat fic horror, tapi ini duluan yang jadi. Hehehe

Melenceng dari ide awal sih,judul juga gak nyambung. Author emang gaje.

Saran, kritik diterima.

Review, minna?


End file.
